I. Field
The present embodiments relate to negotiating an IP subnet. The IP subnet includes multiple routable Internet Protocol (IP) addresses allocated to a cellular router.
II. Background of Technology
A cellular router assigns publicly routable IP addresses to any IP based host devices (or communication devices) connected to the LAN behind the cellular router, such as digital signage devices or desktops or servers. These devices use the assigned IP addresses to communicate with a central site. The central site is unable to directly communicate with these devices without the publicly routable IP addresses.